Out of Toon
|image= |caption= The Opening Intro of Team Improbable |season=1 |production=126A |broadcast=42 |story=Bobby Gaylor Martin Olson |writer= |storyboards= |ws=Jon Colton Barry Mike Diederich |directed=Zac Moncrief |us=November 7, 2008 |international= |xd= |toon= |pairedwith="Hail Doofania!" }} Phineas and Ferb are inspired by their dad's favorite kids show to create a cartoon with super-powered versions of themselves and their friends. Doofenshmirtz creates a machine that causes people to dance uncontrollably. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are watching their dad's favorite childhood television show with him, The Pinhead Pierre Show! One of the cartoons shown on Pinhead Pierre is "Captain Implausible", about a superhero who has "all the super powers." After the cartoon is over, Pinhead Pierre asks the audience, "If you could have one super power, what would it be?" Phineas knows what they're going to do today! Perry disappears into the backyard and a hole opens in the ground and takes him down a chute into his lair. Major Monogram shows Agent P a copy of Evil Beat! magazine, explaining that good and evil have been locked in a desperate race to harness the limitless power of dance for the last century. Doofenshmirtz has created a ray that causes people to dance uncontrollably. Major Monogram goes on to warn him that no one has ever defeated evil while dancing and wishes him luck. Meanwhile in the their backyard, Phineas and Ferb are showing Candace their new animation studio, called PF Studios. The big building outside is just for show, and that everything is done by computer inside the smaller building already built. Candace follows the boys inside and Phineas shows her the PF 5000 Animatron, where the magic happens. With the Animatron, all you have to do is tell the machine what you want. Phineas says that he wants to have the power to be everywhere at once and be called Multi Man. He grabs Ferb and holds him up to be scanned, saying that Ferb wants to have a utility belt and use lots of gadgets; his name is Ferb Guy. Inadvertently, Candace tells the machine she wants super mind control, telepathy, and telekinesis and that she wants to be a villain. Phineas names her Control Freak. The PF 5000 Animatron then sends the specifications through a series of other machinery that mimics the typical work done by production personnel on a cartoon series. Candace gets fed up and leaves, but Isabella, Buford and Baljeet come by to see what Phineas and Ferb are up to. The friends go inside the studio, and Ferb demonstrates to them how sounds in cartoons used to be made by balloons. On Baljeet's suggestion, Phineas asks them what super powers they want. Isabella chooses to harness the power of rainbows, unicorns, and sweetness to defend all that is good and just. Her name will be The Rainbow. Buford takes some time to ponder it existentially and comes up with Belch Man, who fights crime with different types of burps. Since Isabella took his, Baljeet chooses Hanuman Man, a flying blue monkey that can grow as big as it wants and crush its enemies. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz is working out 80's style. Perry the Platypus lowers himself down through a skylight into Doofenshmirtz's workout room and the evil scientist traps him using one of his leg warmers. Doofenshmirtz realizes Agent P must have seen this month's Evil Beat! magazine and begins revealing his plan. It turns out harnessing the power of dance was an accident. His dryer had broken, so he was trying to create a ray that would instantly dry his clothes. He then opens his closet to reveal a dancing set of clothes (still sopping wet) and a dryer repairman—both dancing uncontrollably. Turns out, anything he hits with the ray starts dancing. Abruptly, Perry escapes from his bonds and strikes Doofenshmirtz. They both crash through the giant magazine cover facsimile Doofenshmirtz had printed up and inadvertently fire the dance ray. It zaps both of them and they begin to dance with each other. Meanwhile, back in Phineas and Ferb's backyard, people are lined up outside the fence and sitting on benches getting ready for the premiere of Team Improbable. Phineas and Ferb come on stage to introduce their cartoon creation in a Pinhead Pierre lookalike costume. After the theme song and title sequence, Candace calls her mom. It goes to voicemail. The outgoing message asks for Candace to "leave her psychotic rant after the beep." Candace begins explaining all about what's happening when she realizes what the outgoing message says and get a little irritated. Just then, a boy in the audience recognizes her as the Control Freak from the cartoon. Heartbroken that they made her the villain in their show, Candace complains to Phineas that everybody hates her. He tries to explain that she's the star of the show and that the crowd loves her. Even Ferb agrees with him. Feeling a little better, Candace sticks her head out the curtain to look back out at the crowd, only to have tomatoes thrown at her again. Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz and Perry the Platypus are still dancing together. Doofenshmirtz kicks Agent P into the dance ray and sets it off again. Perry turns it so that it hits a mirror and the ray bounces back towards the ray projector, making it start to dance as well. In the backyard, the cartoon is almost over. Buford announces that they've made a killing on admission. Phineas is confused because they weren't charging admission. Buford becomes a bit sheepish and hides the money box behind his back. They all head out on stage to take a bow. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz is dancing the Macarena, but Perry and the dance ray are doing a conga line. He congas the dance ray right off the side of the building, thus defeating evil by dancing. It hurtles to the ground below and fires off one last shot towards Phineas and Ferb Studios and the crowd assembled to watch the premiere. The studio and screen get up and start dancing away, along with the crowd. Linda arrives and asks Candace where's the studio. Candace answers that the studio got up and left dancing. Linda is shocked to hear that and Candace goes to her room. Songs *''The Pinhead Pierre Show! Theme'' *''Team Improbable Theme'' *''Various instrumental dance music'' *''Ready for the Bettys'' *''Macarena'' *''Let's Go Digital (instrumental)'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's Entrance to Lair *Emergency Chute - a hole opens in the ground and takes him down a chute into his lair, putting on his secret agent hat on the way down. Evil Jingle None. Memorable Quotes Background Information *45th episode produced. 42nd episode aired, first broadcast on November 7, 2008. *This is a very "meta" episode. **The sequence with the PF 5000 Animatron describes what production personnel have to go through to get a cartoon on the air. Much of the imagery is very sharply satirical. **The introduction sequence for Team Improbable is similar to other animated super-team introductions; the reveal of Isabella's character, The Rainbow, is quite blatantly like the iconic first-season transformation sequence of Sailor Moon. *The Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated jingle is not sung during this episode as we hear a song from The Bettys instead. *Oddly, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry the Platypus stop dancing after the dance ray tumbles over the side of the building and before it hits the cement below. *In some countries this episode is titled "The Re-Animators". Australia is amongst them, according to the listings provided at YourTV.com.au. *The song being played when Doofenshmirtz and Perry have been hit by the dancy ray is Blue Suede Shoes, more specifically the remix from Muppet Classic Theater. *When Doofenshmirtz was exercising, he had a green shirt. When he put his lab coat on, the shirt was black, to match his usual clothing. *When the cartoon was playing in this episode, it was night time, though when it to Doofenshmirtz Evil, Inc., the sun was still out until the cartoon ended. *Django Brown has a cameo in this episode (he is sitting in the audience during the "Team Improbable" cartoon). *At the end of the cartoon when Control Freak is defeated, Multi-Man's anime-style eye has turned into a traditional Phineas and Ferb eye. Continuity * "Ready for the Bettys" - Doofenshmirtz is listening to the Bettys while working out (80's style). * "One Good Scare Ought To Do It!" - The giant baby head makes another appearance in the background while Phineas and Ferb are showing Candace their animation studio. * "Flop Starz" **The groucho glasses appear again, this time in giant form, also the background while showing off their animation studio. **The aliens in the Captain Implausible cartoon are speaking some of the nonsense lyrics from Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo.such as:bow chicka bow wow chicka chicka choo wop * "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford" - The fish shown writing the episode's story looks similar to Buford's goldfish, Biff. * "The Flying Fishmonger" - When Lawrence is talking to Phineas about his favorite show, there is a picture of Reginald Fletcher when he was young of the Flying Fishmonger attached to the wall. * "Gaming the System" - The song played while Phineas talks about the creation of the cartoon is from "Gaming the System". * "Attack Of The 50 Foot Sister!" - Control Freak's ability to grow 50 feet tall may be a reference to the episode * "Comet Kermillian" - One of the bystanders from "S.I.M.P." appears in the crowd. Allusions *'Hinduism' - Team Improbable's Hanuman Man is named after the hanuman, which is one of the most popular concepts of servants of God in Hinduism and one of the most important personalities in the Indian epic, the Ramayana. *'Sally Field' - Candace's line, "They like me. They really like me," is borrowed from Field's 1984 Academy Awards acceptance speech. *'Macarena' - This song by Los Del Rio was a one-hit wonder popular in 1996 and early 1997. *'Computer Animation' - Candace's line "I thought that cartoons were done by computer" is a reference to the computer animation boom of the past 20 years. Even much of the two-dimensional animation done today is aided by computers. *'Mickey Mouse Works' - The cartoon making scene maybe loosly based on the opening to Mickey Mouse Works, where a series of random images are displayed that some how make a cartoon. *'Japanese animation, or Anime' - The style of Phineas and Ferb's cartoon has elements that can be commonly seen in Anime. *'Sailor Moon' - Candace's super villain character "Control Freak" looks very similar to Queen Beryl. The Rainbow's intro also resembles a Sailor Moon's transformation. *'Rock & Rule' - Phineas' superhero character Multiman has a similar facial look to the film's character Omar. *'The Little Mermaid' - when Perry destroys the ray, the tune of the music is similar to "Under the Sea" from The Little Mermaid. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Alec Holden as Django * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl * Allison Janney as Charlene * Olivia Olson as Vanessa * John Viener as Norm * John DiMaggio as Pinhead Pierre (credited as "Additional voices") * Additional Voices: Dee Bradley Baker, Tyler Mann, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Mitchel Musso, Maulik Pancholy, John Viener :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes